A fuse cutout as used in electrical distribution is primarily used to protect distribution transformers from current surges and overloads. An overcurrent, caused by a fault in a transformer, for example, will cause the fuse to melt, or operate, thus disconnecting the transformer from the line. It can also be opened manually.
A cutout consists of three major components. The cutout body provides a frame that supports the fuse holder and an insulator that electrically isolates the conductive portions of the support to which the insulator is fastened; the fuse holder or barrel, which contains the interchangeable fuse element or fuse; and, the fuse element, which is the replaceable portion of the assembly that melts or operates due to excessively high electrical currents. Fuses are provided to operate at suitable ampere ratings ranging from 1 to 200 amperes.
A fuse cutout is usually mounted about 20 degrees off vertical so that the center of gravity of the fuse holder is displaced when the fuse element operates, and the fuse holder will rotate by its own weight away from the cutout body when the fuse blows. Each fuse holder will have an attached pull ring or other structure that can be engaged by a hook to manually open the switch.
Overhead high voltage electrical distribution lines in the United States use fuses to protect the integrity of the delivery system from electrical current surges and overloads. These fuses typically are in 100 amp or 200 amp models. When the fuse is triggered, the bottom portion of the fuse barrel explodes and the fuse link is destroyed. This explosion causes a large spark as well as other fuse debris to be discharged downwardly from the bottom portion of the fuse barrel. Once the fuse is blown, the fuse barrel hangs in a downward fashion from the overhead line and visual inspection can verify the blown fuse.
A common safety problem occurs with fuses when the fuse is triggered while an electrical worker (typically referred to as a “linesman”) is in close proximity to the fuse. The linesman can be seriously injured by the sparks and debris that shoot out of the bottom of the fuse barrel. The present invention is directed to providing a fuse deflector or shield that will deflect away from the lineman, the sparks and debris typically released from the bottom of the fuse barrel when there is an electrical surge and/or overload to high voltage overhead electrical lines.